


Three, Two, One

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, new years eve fic, new years fluff, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: A YouTube party full of social interaction is a lot for the introverted Dan and Phil, but after countless glasses of champagne, they still ring in 2018 the right way: together.





	Three, Two, One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! As this is posted, I currently have two hours left of 2017. Thanks to all of you who made it a good year. <3 Can’t wait for 2018 with you all!

“Three, two, one,” Dan counted down. “Great, now we’re late.”

“New York has to be the only place with traffic worse than London,” Phil breathed out, also mildly agitated. 

“What’d ya expect? It’s New Year’s Eve?” blurted out the cab driver. 

Phil rolled his eyes but agreed. “He’s right, you know.” 

Dan just sighed. He knew they should have left sooner, but it just didn’t occur to them that the roads would be much more congested than they were used to. Now they were late to their New York party.

When Dan and Phil were invited to the Big Apple for the YouTube party, they were more than happy to attend, but it was technically the only reason they were there and they were currently missing it, so they weren’t exactly thrilled with the situation.

It was an interesting proposal for the pair, though. They were famous for being antisocial, but they hadn’t been to America or spoken to any of their American friends in quite a while. They would be headed there for their tour in the summer, but they didn’t have New Year’s plans so they thought it would be a nice chance to catch up with friends, even if it required a bit of awkward human interaction.

Twenty minutes later, the two climbed out of the taxi and stretched their long legs, paying the driver and allowing him to drive off. They found themselves in front of a skyscraper only a block from Times Square. They’d have a perfect view of the ball dropping at midnight.

The elevator ride was long and awkward, with both of them mentally preparing themselves for all the outgoing personalities they’d encounter upon reaching the top. When the doors finally opened, they found themselves already in the party. 

It wasn’t even like an apartment building, as they expected; they were suddenly just flung into a penthouse party, full of YouTubers they’d never seen before. They caught a glimpse of the majority of Team 10 to their right and figured maybe left was the way to go. Still, they saw nobody they knew. 

Dan could already feel his breathing become rapid; the entire place was bustling with activity, and he didn’t know whether he should engage in it or avoid it. As typical for a YouTube event, there was a selfie station in the far corner of the room, where about twenty people were gathered at all times. Dan made a note to stay away from that. Nearly that many were walking around vlogging, which meant there was a good chance they’d be caught on camera that night, hopefully not doing anything stupid. One thing Dan did notice that intrigued him was the snack table. 

“Phil, over here!” He took Phil’s arm, careful to choose it over his hand for the sake of not being filmed doing so, and dragged him over to the table. 

“Oh, thank goodness. I’m starving.” The two picked up plates and made their way down the huge banquet table. After each of them nearly made literal mountains on their plates, they reached the end of the table, where there was a smaller table filled with glasses of champagne. 

“Now we’re talking,” Dan said, taking a glass. Phil took one as well, and they turned to go. On their way back past the food table, they saw Tyler. 

“Hey! Long time, no see.” Dan shouted out as the two made their way over. The three chatted for a bit before Tyler reached the end of the line, and then they departed. “We’ll catch up with you over the tour this summer.”   
The two were thankful to have finally found someone they knew, but they felt like idiots for leaving him because now they were completely alone again. They retreated back to their corner and quietly sipped their champagne, attempting to avoid all human contact for as long as possible. Of course, all good things had to come to an end, as Dan ran out of champagne. “I wanna get more,” he said, holding up his glass to Phil. 

“We’ll go, but I really think we should venture into hell and go take a picture.” 

“Can’t we just take a picture from the corner?” 

“I don’t like it any more than you do, but we should probably post a picture from over there.” 

Dan sighed. “I’ll do it, but only for the champagne.” 

And suddenly they were in a line of extroverts waiting to take a selfie. As they neared the front of the line, they were confronted by Mark and Jack. “Hey!” Mark’s loud voice rang out. “I hear you guys have a board game now.” 

“Yeah,” Dan said, taking the lead as Phil seemed to be fading away into nothingness behind him. “Truth Bombs. We put it out a couple of months ago.” 

“Well, we do games, you do games, you have a game...What do you think about maybe getting together and playing the game?” 

“Oh.” Dan was a bit taken aback by the offer, but continued anyway. “We don’t have a copy on us for this trip, but maybe we could play while we’re here this summer for our tour?” 

“Sounds great! See you then.” 

“Bye!” Dan said with a smile. It was odd how he managed to coolly pull himself together during the social situation, but as the pair walked off he exhaled back into his introverted nature. “That was interesting.” 

The two got their selfie and moved back to their corner, Dan mindfully grabbing another glass of champagne on the way. When they reached the corner, they found Dodie standing there. “Oh, hey,” she said. Dan and Phil felt much more comfortable around a quieter, calmer person, so they managed to make good conversation for a few minutes. “Can I give you my email? I hear you’re coming back to America this summer and people have been begging us to collab.” 

“Totally!” they both said in unison, allowing her to enter it into Phil’s phone. 

“I ought to go take one of those pictures. Nice talking to you.”

“You too.” 

“Three, two, one!” Dan could hear from a distance. There seemed to be a circle of people chugging champagne across the room. It was about ten till midnight, and Dan and Phil were exhausted, for it would be 5:00 back home. Their only method of staying awake was a sixth glass of champagne, or so they thought, although the alcohol was really just slowing them down. As they made their way back to the table, they were suddenly swarmed with a crowd of people trying to make their way to a view of the ball dropping. Champagne was spilled, glasses were dropped, and all Dan could see of Phil was his feet running in the other direction. 

It appeared that the entire crowd made their way up the swirling staircase that was previously blocked off to the top floor of the building, where they’d set up a viewing area for the ball dropping. Phil, however, appeared as a silhouette outside on the downstairs balcony. 

Dan opened a sliding door and stepped outside, letting the cold batter his bare face. “Hey, Phil.” 

Phil turned his head and exhaled when he saw Dan. “Oh, hey.” 

“Parties are hard,” Dan slurred, his vision mildly blurred as he carefully made his way over to Phil, resting his arms on the railing.

“Agreed.” 

Dan closed his eyes took a deep breath of the cold, sobering, fresh air. Upon opening his eyes, he finally began to really take in his surroundings. “Phil, we’re here. Times Square on New Year’s Eve. The parties on the streets, the colorful ad screens lighting up the darkness, the huge tower with the ball on top, ready to drop us into 2018... It’s mesmerizing.” 

“It really is.” Phil sighed. “You know, Dan, maybe here is the place we should have taken that selfie.” 

Dan slipped his freezing cold phone out of his pocket, not noticing the time reading 11:59, and swiftly unlocked it to his camera. “You wanna take a picture?”

The two posed in front of the bustling scene, and as Dan prepared to push the button, they heard a screaming countdown. 

“Ten!” Dan pushed the button.

“Nine!” It was a miracle the picture turned out clear, with all the drinking they’d done. 

“Eight!” Dan showed the picture to Phil. “Look at us; we’re adorable.”

“Seven!” Dan’s phone was back in his pocket. 

“Six!” His arms were around Phil’s neck. 

“Five!” Phil’s arms were around his. 

“Four!” The two smiled at each other, ready to ring in the New Year together.

“Three, two, one!” They pressed their lips together, the warmth of the kiss filling the cold of the air around them. “Happy New Year!”


End file.
